Mi Dulce Sufrimiento
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Su vista no deja de mirar hacia la nieve, reproduciendo una y otra vez las escenas de su vida en las que vivió con ellos...Fic acerca de los sentimientos de Winry tras haber perdido a ambos hermanos Elric


Bien, aquí les viene otro fic de Full metal Alchemist n0n! Sin embargo, como a mi me gustan prácticamente ya todas las parejas tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales…pues…ya que le hago n.n! Sólo aviso que JAMÁS! Ni por mas que me guste la pareja, escribiré un hentai ¬¬! Lemmon si, pero no hentai xD

Como últimamente he estado inspirada, ya me nació hacer otro fic n0n! como los demás de FMA que hecho, es de los sentimientos de una persona a otra, pero no será shonen ai, NOOOO! Será tan sólo lo que piensa Winry al haber perdido a las personas que manipulaban accidentalmente su vida…Sus queridos Hermanos Elric…

Espero que los disfruten! Otro One-Short

**WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR**

**MI DULCE SUFRIMIENTO**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…desde la última vez en la que nos vimos…? Cuántos años han transcurrido desde que partiste a aquel mundo sin consentimiento de nadie…? Cuándo considerarás que ha sido suficiente sufrimientos para nosotros el no verte más…? Cuándo podré verte de nuevo…con tu hermosa sonrisa tan despreocupada en muchas ocasiones…y con él siempre a tu lado…? Alguna vez…podré verlos regresar a casa, alegres y campantes anunciando su llegada…?

Tambien me pregunto…si eso algún día…llegará a ocurrir…

Cierro mis ojos mientras llevo mi taza de chocolate a mis labios, sintiendo el humeante líquido quemarme delicadamente los labios y la garganta, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por alejar mi rostro impregnado por la tristeza, pero le será un objetivo imposible…nada puede curarme mas que su misma presencia…

Recorro la habitación con mis ojos zafiro de un lado a otro, la tía Pinako se había marchado hace un par de horas para conseguir algunas cosas que necesitábamos en el taller. Sabían que habíamos abierto un taller de implantes? Esa es la única manera en la que me logro distraer, además de visitar al coronel Mustang o la teniente Riza, tal vez a Glacier y Elysia tambien...

Den es el único que me acompaña éste día nevado en la casa, descansando sobre el piso muy cercano a donde yo me encuentro sentada, observándole con una sonrisa impregnada de tristeza…

Mi atención se centra de nuevo a lo que hay afuera, veo los copos de nieve caer y colorear el paisaje de Rizenbull de color blanco, un blanco tan puro y hermoso que trae a mí los recuerdos de la añorada niñez en la que jamás nos separábamos nosotros tres…

Hay veces en los que quisiera caer en un sueño profundo donde sus recuerdos pasados, tanto felices como tristes regresaran…pues no importaba las circunstancias, Ed y Al estaban todo el tiempo a su lado, jugando, consolándola, o ella consolándoles…Sin problemas mas graves que desear ser mejores alquimistas para complacer a la señora Trizha

Había días en las que la tía Pinako se preocupaba bastante por mi, pues me rehusaba a salir de mi habitación e incluso de mi cama tan sólo para permanecer a su lado un rato más…vivir de nuevo…

Mustang me ha dicho que siga adelante con mi vida, que ya volvieron una vez y que posiblemente verán la manera de volver otra vez tan sólo para saludar; pero me es imposible, por mas que lo intento me es imposible…ellos eran mi vida, ellos SON mi vida…en especial el chibi de Ed…No entiendo aún como, pero lo era, lo es y lo seguirá siendo…

Tan sólo vivo en espera de que aquellos memorables años regresen alguna vez…tan sólo momentáneamente, pero lo deseo…que mis dos mejores amigos…uno de ellos la persona adueñada de mi corazón y alma regresen a mi…poder abrazarlos una vez mas, besarles la frente, regañarles, jugar, bromear…cualquier cosa

Llevo mi mano a una de mis orejas…todas éstas perforaciones son por culpa de ambos…cada vez que se destrozaban en una u otra misión me traían una de regalo…y como ellos me las habían obsequiado quería traerlas conmigo por siempre, por eso…

-Ed…Al…son unos desconsiderados…-miro el líquido oscuro en la taza, observando lo turbia que se volvió al caer una de mis lágrimas en éste-Me hubiesen llevado con ustedes…o tan sólo se hubiesen despedido de una mejor forma-musité cerrando mis ojos retirando bruscamente las lágrimas de mis ojos mientras me levanto del sillón y camino hacia la mesita, dejando ahí el objeto entre mis manos, observando el pizarroncito frente a mí

Tantas fotos, tantas escenas vividas…tantos recuerdos de sus vidas…

-Tendré que esperarlos…como la primera vez, ne Ed?-tomo una foto de las tantas que tengo enmarcadas, una donde sólo salimos él y yo antes de que se fuese a aquel mundo desconocido por primera vez…abrazándolo por el cuello y con una enorme sonrisa mientras él parecía sonrojado y haciendo un signo de paz con un par de cuernitos metálicos sobre nuestras cabezas gracias al buen Alphonse…-No importa si pasa una vida…mientras tenga la esperanza de que volverán…estoy dispuesta a pasar por esto…Por mi dulce sufrimiento…

Llevo aquella foto hacia mi, besando a Ed suavemente antes de devolverle a su lugar, tomando una de todos juntos y la abracé con cariño. Sabía…

Sabía... que lo mas probable era no volverles a ver en el resto de días que quedan de mi vida, pero como dicen, lo último que muere es la esperanza y, aunque sea tan sólo una pequeña flamita de la enorme llamarada que había en mí, sigue siendo algo…y ésta no se apagará ni aunque mi muerte llegue…pues al morir, no importa el mundo en el que estemos, nos volveremos a encontrar…de eso estoy mas que seguro

Abandono aquella habitación, dirigiéndome a la mía, retirando mis zapatos, mi paliacate y mis ropas, colocando una bata de lino blanco y recostándome sobre la cama con pesadez. Tomo las colchas suficientes para librarme del talante frío y sonrío suavemente mientras que miro por la ventana, durmiéndome con la imagen de vernos todos reunidos, tengamos la edad que tengamos…pero al fin, juntos y sin nada que sea capaz de separarnos nuevamente

**TBC**

**WEAWEAWEAWEAWEAWEAWEAWEAWEAWEAWEAWEAWEAWEA**

Aquí culmina mi fic, espero que aunque cortito haya sido de su agrado n,n

Ja ne!


End file.
